Crash and Burn
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: Who in their right mind will fall in love with a stalker? Their very own stalker? Bella Swan, of course. But after living their lives in sin, why is she leaving him? Follow the spiral down fall of Bella and Edward... mostly Edward. STALKERWARD! Pick-a-Pic Challenge entry. Collab with WhiteWolfLegend.


**At last, bitches, time has come! I just want to say that this one's been intense for me since I have never wrote a Darkward/Stalkerward and Darkella before and this is really a step out of my comfort zone. Still, it was a fun experience. Oh, yeah, and WhiteWolfLegend, my collab author, popped my contest-cherry and collab-cherry and soooooo many other stuff. I'd love to thank her for also going out of the box just for me since she's a non-canon girl.**

**Thanks to xxJust Robinxx for lending us her beta skills! Seriously, I love what she did for our one-shot. Thank you sooo much. :))**

**Cheers to HeartofDarkess and Arc Morpheus for helping! *blows kisses***

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I try to keep my story as realistic as possible, but if ever you find something offending or beyond the realms of real life in any sense, please suspend the laws of reality and remember that this is only a work of fiction.

**So... *exhales*... here is my first ever one-shot/Stalkerward/collab fic/contest entry. I know, right? Starting my one-shot/writing contests experience with a BANG!**

**Edward: Get on with it, or I'll shoot you!**

***gulps* HERE IT IS!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I just can't take this shit anymore, Allie. I've had enough," I tell Alice while packing my bag. My hands are shaking with panic and haste so I rest the phone between my ear and my shoulder. "He's-" I cover my eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from falling, "-He's way out of his mind now."

"Bella, I don't understand why you're telling me this. You picked him over your own friends. Why are you gonna back down now? I thought this is unconditional love? " she sneers, most especially at the last two words.

I flinch at the harsh, yet truthful words, as Alice's usual chirpy voice that always makes me smile is nowhere to be heard. I've lost the privilege to hear it's been stripped away from me now. It's replaced by a hard spiteful tone, rarely used by Alice. It's true, though. I did say those things; I did choose him over them, but it's not the time to vent about that.

I sigh and wipe my eyes quietly. "Alice, I-"Alice cuts off the call abruptly when she hangs up. I hang my head, utterly giving up. I need you, Alice.

Loneliness grips me as I sling my bag to my shoulder. This is entirely my fault. I have casted away my best friend, and now it's coming back to bite me in the ass.

Just as I back away from the bed, my bag accidentally hits something on the bedside table. I turn around and crouch down to pick up the shattered glass. My hands stop at the broken photo frame and stare at the image of me with a towel loosely wrapped around my body. This was captured after I walk out of the bathroom, steam coming from the shower fanning out, making it a hazy picture. . I smile wistfully, remembering that day.

It was the day I caught him in the dorm halls. I was furious at first until he bashfully explained it was a_ lucky shot_. It still made me suspicious, as I had seen him at several places I'd been, but chalked it up to coincidence.

It was the first time I met Edward Cullen.

_Three years ago..._

"_Fuck you, Newton!" I screamed under the showerhead and slapped the tile wall in anger. That asshole! Who did he think he was? All he'd ever done for our team was whine and slouch. He would often complain about our "incompetence", "inadequacy" and we wouldn't be able to finish the assignment because we were a bunch of idiots. But guess what? Fucktard Mike took all the credit of our work. He effortlessly rattled off the bullshit he came up with, in the meantime ruining the rest of the groups' names, which included Angela and me._

_I gave another hard slap before rubbing my hands across my face. That project was worth a large portion of the semester grade. He would have been set if he'd actually done something, but besides the whining and hitting on Angela and me._

_With a huff, I turned the shower off, and loosely wrapped the towel around me._

"_Fuck," I muttered, glancing around the bathroom. I'd forgotten to grab clean clothes. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful that my dorm room was just a few doors away, or if I should have been more pissed I didn't have my own bathroom._

_I heaved another sigh. If I was lucky enough, I could escape without being seen._

_The door slammed open suddenly, sending a cool breeze across my skin. I looked up to see a bright flash that quickly blinded me. An intense shudder erupted as I rubbed my eyes, and then saw a familiar looking guy, who looked to be my age. He had tousled auburn hair, as if he didn't comb his hair at all. It felt like his bright green eyes were boring into me, creeping me the hell out, because of their intensity._

"_Who the hell are you?" I shouted, still shell-shocked. "Did you just take a picture of me?"_

_Confused as fuck, and feeling inexplicably out of place, I marched over to him._

"_I'm sorry. I was turning when I snapped the image. It was a lucky shot," he reasoned, but the dark circles below his wild eyes gave him away. Something about this man was __**very **__different._

"_Show me!" I demanded, unconvinced. As I narrowed my eyes at him, I slowly realized why he looked familiar. I'd seen him in several of the places I'd normally go. He handed me the camera with a smile, showing me the image on the screen. Despite my anger at his intrusion, I had to admit it was a pretty good photo of me._

"_You have to delete that," I warned him, handing the camera back hesitantly._

"_You are beautiful," he murmured breathlessly, while gazing at me. It was a bit off-topic, but still flattering._

"_Uh," I muttered, unsure of how I should reply._

"_I'm Edward."_

He was sweet, loving, and the same age as me. Putting our first awkward meeting aside, our first date together was amazing. He took me to my favorite restaurant and ordered my favorite meal, stating it was his as well. But we had a few more rough encounters, too.

With my eyes closed, I savored the memories, remembering how I fell in love with him. My other best friend, Rose, told me that was the day I lost my mind. I proved her wrong.

_I handed Alice the key to my door, and once all three of us were inside, Rose and Alice oddly stopped in the middle of the tiny receiving area, searching for something._

_They silently followed me to my bed, but I was sure they were still doing that crazy searching behind me._

_Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, and demanded they tell me what was up._

"_Are you going to tell me why you're both scanning my place?" I demanded with my arms crossed and my eyebrow arched. Rose kept a straight face while Alice chewed on her lip. That only meant one thing: "Rose, Alice… just-" I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. "Stop this. I told you to quit doubting Edward already!"_

_Alice stunned me by replying back, "Are you fucking crazy, Bella? Why won't you listen to us? That guy is fucked up in the head! Jazz saw him taking pictures of you before you even met."_

"_Don't tell me you think it's a bad thing, Alice. Edward is a photographer. Of course someone would see him snapping pictures." I shook my head, ashamed of my best friend and her narrow-mindedness. I never thought they'd be this shallow!_

_Rose scoffed and stood up, effectively towering over my short height. I always hated it whenever she used her statuesque body to intimidate people, especially me. "I'm telling you, Bella. Get away from him. You won't fucking listen to us! What do you want, huh, proof? Do you want us to sneak into his room and make a copy of a video tape of you taking a shower, shaving your legs?" She closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Bella, Edward is a stalker. He's your-"_

"_I've had enough of this, Rose! Shut the fuck up already!" I yelled with my hands flailing in the air._

_Alice walked closer to the two of us. "Edward is a stalker and you're making the wrong move by starting a relationship with him! Who knows what he'll do to you." She surveyed the room, looking at the ceiling and the corners. "We don't even know if he's watching us right now!"_

"_That is not true! If both of you came here just to say all this bullshit and _inspect_ every corner of my room, then you're welcome to leave." We stared each other down; two against one, but I had no thoughts of backing down._

_After what seemed like minutes of the absurd standoff, Alice gasped, "Oh, my God, Bella. You're in love with him!"_

"_Are you nuts? You've let yourself fall in love with that fuck?" Rose said in disbelief, her eyes as wide as Alice's._

_I uncomfortably directed my sight elsewhere. "So what if I did?"_

_I heard Rose growl and effortlessly pulled me along towards the door. She led me and Alice to the bathroom, pushing Alice and me inside._

_Alice blocked the door so I couldn't escape._

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted at Rose. It seemed to me, she was the one losing _her_ mind._

"_It's got to be here somewhere," Rose muttered while searching for evidence she believed would convince me that Edward was a stalker. I let out a low husky chuckle. "You're out of your mind, Rosalie."_

"_Uh huh," she taunted. "Well, what can you say about this?" She showed us a tiny rectangular speaker-like object._

"_What the hell is that?" I questioned. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My childhood best friend was really making an effort to brainwash me. I laughed. I laughed. "I gotta give it to you, Rose. You went all out and bought this shit so I would believe you."_

"_Bella, it's a fucking video cam!" she huffed. "See what I told you. The shameless fucker even positioned it on top of the shower head."_

_I sighed loudly, having had enough of their attacks. "Rosalie, that won't fool me. Now let's quit this bullshit and move on."_

_Rose seemed like she had been slapped in the face. "You know what, I'm done with this." She gazed coldly at me. "I'm done with you! Don't come running back to us when you're life is on the line."_

_Alice twisted the door open before both of them filed out. Rose turned her head back to my direction. "Oh, yeah. You're number's already up. Enjoy your stalker-boyfriend."_

_My jaw tightened at her statement. Nodding, I managed to make a nice enough retort. "You know what? I will. At least he's never judged anybody, especially the people I thought are my friends."_

_With that, they were both gone._

A huge teardrop escapes the corner of my eye as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I don't regret choosing Edward, but I do miss my friends. Most of the time, I wish that part of my life never happened. I'd be happier if I hadn't lost two of the most important and influential people in my life: my best friends.

I sniff. I carefully place the photo and the broken frame on the side table. My ass plops down on the bed helplessly. Gosh, I can feel the gears turning in my brain, telling me that the hold I have on my decision to leave is not as firm as I thought it was. With a sigh, I reach for the phone. I debate if I should ring him or not, but decide there's no use. I'm sure he'll give me another bogus excuse.

Biting my lip, I dial his cell. It rings twice before he answers. His voice sounds morbid with its low, husky, thick timbre. I can sense how dark his musings will be even if I don't talk to him.

Here goes nothing.

"Edward, where are you?" I whisper.

"Bella? Bella!" he stammers. I can tell that this will be a long one. "Why are you calling me? Are you okay? I left food in the kitchen. You don't have to go anywhere. I'll protect you. I will never let you go. You won't ever think of leaving. Wait, you're leaving me, aren't you? You don't love me anymore? Fuck, Bella. I love you so much. You are my life."

Just like our first meeting, an intense shudder runs through me. "Edward, I love you," I choke on my words, my voice cracking.

"_I told you, you don't have to go! You're mine, Bella. We're gonna be happy together, forever," _he pleads desperately, his the tone in his voice alternated between anxious and anger. It's so hard to hear him like this.

"Where are you?" I choke out again.

"_I… I…"_ he stutters and pauses. He then breathes resoundingly over the phone. _"Look, love, now isn't the right time to talk, I'll be home later! I promise."_

I feel my jaw clench. "Where are you, Edward? I'm telling you, if you don't tell me where the fuck you are..."

He growls. "_Bella! If you fucking dare to try move out of the house, I swear-"_

I scoff. "Are you threatening me, Edward?"

Snarling, he snaps at me, "_This is the last time I'm going to say this, Bella. Leave me, and I'll fucking kill you!"_

"I'm leaving you! If you love me, you should be here. You should be releasing me from this place. But no, you're keeping me here, locking me up. What the fuck do you think this is, huh? You don't fucking care about me." My body trembles as I let the words out.

"_But I do love you, Bella. I'd do anything for you. We'll live forever."_ When he pauses again, I know his mood just changed_. "I don't want you to get hurt, that's why I'm hiding you there. I'm trying to keep you safe, love. You can't leave me. You can NEVER leave me!"_

Whimpering, I hang up the call. Again, I wipe my eyes and gather my bags. My sight gets blurry, but still, I stomp out of the bedroom. This is the last straw; my breaking point.

As I reach the main door, I'm a little surprised when I'm able to pull the door open with ease. I am confused at first, but then hit my forehead hard with my free palm, realizing what an idiot I am for letting Edward trick me. What was I thinking? Of course, the door isn't locked! He just made me believe the whole thing. He can't lock the door if I am inside because I can just unlock it.

I scream loudly in frustration. Damn that mentally deranged motherfucker! The thought makes me giggle, though, and mid-giggle, I stop and scan the area for possible video cameras. Edward is a techie and loves those kinds of gadgets. Turns out the little cam Rose found _is_ his. I smile as I remember what I felt when I saw a tape of myself, courtesy of Edward, masturbating in the shower.

Moving on...

I slyly escape the house and wait outside for a cab. Once I am able to score one, I quickly inform the cabbie to take me to the airport.

Thank God I discovered Edward's stash of money ages ago, because I use some of that to pay the driver, including a hefty tip just so he will drive faster and get me from point A to point B without having to travel for more or less an hour.

About forty-five minutes later, he drops me off at SeaTac. As soon as I set foot in the airport, I look for the Blue screens, for the next flight going anywhere outside of Washington. I'm curious to see if he'll really chase me.

Finally, I buy a ticket to Tennessee, and will leave in less than fifteen minutes. A part of me is clapping and squealing in pure excitement.

I wander to the waiting area. Again, would he chase me? Well, maybe not because we both know how much he hates country music, and the Nashville is the home of country genre. He won't attempt to touch that place... will he?

Minutes pass, and soon I'm stepping onto the plane that will bring me to Edward's most detested place. I exhale deeply as I take a seat on the chair the farthest the economy class can give. Luckily, no one bothers to sit next to me. Some of the other bitches give me the stink-eyes and weird looks as if I'm crazy or something. I cast them a glare, and almost shout at them, "Hello, that's my boyfriend, not me!"

Three minutes later, the flight attendant announces to everybody that the plane will begin its taxi in two minutes and _blah, blah, blah_… phones. I choose not to listen anymore and just shrug at the hell of it.

I settle myself in, yanking my wallet out of my pocket. I take out th photograph of Edward and myself holding hands, as we lean in for a kiss, his eyes so full of love and... life. No one will ever think my Edward is a nutcase just by looking at him. Okay, maybe some will, considering Alice and the gang figured it out before I did, but there's spark in him that will... deceive you; keep you from seeing the truth behind his bright green eyes. I guess the other part of me-the little part who is sensible-took this flight because it's the right thing to do.

Right?

Smirking, I think back to the moment I finally discovered what a _fuck-nut_ he is.

"_Edward?" I called him outside his apartment, knocking while trying to manage the pizza boxes and bottles of beer with one hand. One more knock and if he still did not open the door, I was going to use the key he gave me._

"_Edwaaaard," I drawled once more. Frustrated, I used my free hand to grab the spare key inside my bag. I pushed the door open after unlocking it._

_My head peaked inside the area for a bit, checking for signs that someone was inside. I shrugged, realizing I didn't really care at all, and entered closing the door behind me._

_I was slowly walking towards his bedroom with my hands trembling. I thought the eerie atmosphere was to blame. Reaching the door of his room, I caught myself biting the life off my bottom lip and breathing- _no, panting_– heavily._

"_Edward, are you here?" I whispered, my eyes inspecting the room. There was his laptop, sitting at the center of the bed, open and untouched. With a deep breath, I sauntered closer to it._

_I could feel my eyebrows scrunching up as I left-clicked the mouse to bring the laptop back to life. After a few more failed attempts of trying to open the laptop, I decided to just ignore it, that was, until I noticed a long wire connecting the laptop to something in the other room. It must be one of Edward's techno stuff, I thought to myself._

_Suddenly, a loud groan echoed through the wall. I quickly recognized it as Edward's voice, so I followed the wire trail; the pizza and beer in my hands suddenly forgotten. Surprisingly, the wire trail led me to his closet with light shadows peeking out from under the narrow opening._

_Just then, his laptop creeps back into life, distracting me from my quest. I figured it was just some video program with a video currently paused. I hesitantly opted to play the current clip and watched until, surprisingly, I saw Edward emerge out of the shadows onto the screen in front of me._

_I swore my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when I saw what was displayed in front of me. It was a time when I was taking a bath well before I met him. He was unnoticeable when he opened the door, and pulled my clothes and underwear from the towel bar, then he picked up my favorite black lace panties before bringing them to his nose and inhaling deeply. I felt sick._

"_Oh, my God," I whispered almost inaudibly, covering my mouth with my hand. I had the nerve to watch another video, this time, of me in my bedroom, getting off using a vibrator._

"_Bella!" I heard Edward call, languidly exiting the closet, with hooded eyes and a hand around his bare crotch. A violent shiver escaped my body. I couldn't believe that, instead of finding him disgusting, I liked his stance; in fact, I loved it._

"_Edward?" I breathed._

"_I love you so, so much, Bella. We're soul mates," he gruffed while pumping his hand up and down his dick._

_My eyes switched back to the screen. "But, but you're s-stalking m-me..."_

"_I was just trying to protect you, Bella, from all the people who wanted to hurt you. I have loved you since the first day I smelled your hair inside the library." His hand continued to pound on his shaft. Goddamn, he was definitely hallucinating. "It smelled so fucking good that I had to cut some of your hair."_

_Anger seeped through me. "You fucking cut my hair? Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

_Because of that, he stopped his action, moved towards me and then kneeled. "Forgive me, Bella. I love you. I love you so much."_

_And before I knew it, I was also on my knees, gazing at him with what I called affection. "I love you too, Edward. I love you so much."_

_He then looked up at me through his lashes and smiled crookedly. God, I loved that smile. He engulfed me into a hug. "I promise, Bella, we will be together forever. We're immortals."_

_I knew it was wrong, but, fuck me, I believed him._

Since then, neither of us brought up anything about his, um, fetish. Because of that, we were able to live happily for quite a long time. But sometimes, I tried to understand how his brain worked, you know? Over time, I realized that it was just getting darker and darker; like getting crazier by the minute. It seemed as if my decision of staying with him was a very bad idea.

I inhale deeply. I need to gather all my strength again. Something in me is telling me to believe in him; in fact, I think it already believes his pleads. That part of me loves his other side, his other _darker _side. It loves the thrill and doesn't fucking care it's something horrible.

Huh. Just realized it's too late for me to tell the gang they were correct the whole time. Oh, hell, if they just kept up with my Stalkerward, they'd know what I'm talking abo-

My internal battle is interrupted when a sudden obvious side-tilting of the plane is felt. The passengers quickly react; men start to rant about how it pisses them off, some of the women and children yelp and cry from the shock. It's not my fault these idiots got scared to death, but the fucking flight crew should've at least warned us.

Then I keep having this weird feeling that I'm about to sink.

"Attention, passengers," a shaky-voiced man, who I suppose is the pilot, announces through the speakers, "do not fear. There is just-" He paused. "Please remember the safety instructions given earlier. I repeat, please remember the safety instructions. Thank you."

After the voice-over, everyone is in chaos; flight attendants flying, motherfucking businessmen shouting, bitches overreacting. I freeze in my seat. Did he just almost tell us that the plane will_crash_? Surely, he wouldn't bring that up if that wasn't the case.

I never would've snapped out of my trance if an attendant didn't tap my shoulder, trying to give me a life vest. My eyes become wider, gulping, as I reluctantly take it. A life vest? I immediately look over to the window.

Shit, water. I'm not that good with water.

A silent tear starts to run down my cheek as I close my eyes thinking of one thing:

_I love you, Edward._

**Edward's POV**

I rushed home to my Bella, my love. I had been attracted to her since I first laid my eyes on her, I knew that day, she would be mine.

I stopped to get her flowers: lilacs, her favorite. Today was the day we declared our love for one another-our anniversary-and I had already fucked that up by snapping at her. But she didn't know what I was doing, or how low I had sunken.

I couldn't have been happier when the house finally came into view, a smile gracing my face as I thought of the welcoming kiss of my Bella. Impatient, I stop at the front of the house and rush out of the car to get inside. I stop in the foyer, my head cocking to the side in confusion and concern at the fact she wasn't here to greet me.

Dropping everything in my hands on the table, I race upstairs to our bedroom. Maybe she's waiting to surprise me?

But I was wrong, dead wrong. The room is empty; several of her personal items and half her clothes were gone. In my rage, I scream out, grabbing the small end table and throwing it, splinters of wood and shards of glass from the lamp scattering the room.

I hurriedly pull out my phone and dial Bella's number, cursing when it goes straight to voice mail.

Where could she be? I think to myself while tossing my phone next to me.

"_We are currently on scene to what would be one of the worst plane crashes this country has seen as of yet. Flight 102 at 11 this morning was heading towards Tennessee when, what we assume, something went catastrophically wrong."_

My eyes turn to the television in interest; behind the news reporter was a scene so horrible it made me sick to the stomach. A huge, or what would have been a huge plane, was now broken in chunks along with a destroyed factory in Tennessee. It was a mill I think, the one she told me her brother use to work at.

I sit for hours, my eyes glued to the news, sometimes flickering to the clock. A feeling of dread wells up in the pit of my stomach seems to clench with each passing moment. Leaning forward, I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands; I can feel my mind begin to darken with the thoughts of horrible things. The ring of the doorbell saves me from myself, knocking the thoughts from the forefront of my mind.

Racing down to get the door, hope wells in me; maybe she had forgiven me and decided not to leave?

However, all thoughts of my love returning are crushed when two police officers stood at my door. Panic wells up in me as I remember the slip mistake that I had made in one of my activities before, but if that was so, then why ain't I being arrested now?

"Edward Cullen?" one officer asks, his voice grave.

"Yes, that's me" I tell him, my voice thick with confusion.

"I'm Officer Daniels, this is Officer Sermon… I'm sorry to inform you, but we have confirmed that one Miss Isabella Swan was a passenger on the flight 102 of Volturi airlines this morning and…" Everything else after that is replaced by a muted buzz.

"Thank you, I'd like to be alone now," I utter blankly before closing the door.

The world spins as my back finds purchase of the door, my body sliding to the floor as I stare into space. The last grip on reality starts slipping from my grasp as I play the words, repeatedly.

"NO!" I yell loudly, my hands gripping at my hair, pulling it in frustration. I refuse to believe that the love of my life has left me, has been on that plane, and died in that crash.

A giggle gains my attention and I look up to see Bella standing at the stove, laughing at something on the television. I smile, somewhat glad and confused. How did I get to the table? But that doesn't matter right now, my nightmare was all over, Bella was still here and alive.

"Oh Bella, I just had the worst nightmare, there was a plane crash and there was two officers telling me you were on that plane" I sigh out chuckling a little, relief filling my every pore.

"That's silly" she giggles again, still stirring the pot. Shaking my head, I grab the paper, flipping it open with a smile. My mind doesn't even register that the fact the paper was a jumbled mess of words and pictures.

The edges of my vision began to darken slightly, shaking my head, I stand.

"Love, where is the aspirin?" I ask as I dig through one of the draws in the kitchen, they were supposed to stay in the draw but sometimes one of us forget. When a few minutes of silence passed between us, I look up to ask her again, only to realise that the kitchen is empty.

_Huh?_

I could have sworn the light was on and Bella was cooking… With a frown I see that the time was close to midnight, once again I could have sworn it was only 3 p.m... Blinking the blur from my vision, I stumble slightly to the stairs.

Maybe she is asleep in bed, Edward, did you think of that?

I shake my head from the sarcastic whisper before making my way upstairs. I stumbled a few times, still confused as to where I am before carefully opening the door. My shoulders relax in relief as Bella lays sleeping peacefully in bed.

"Edward" she breathes, a soft smile on her face.

Smiling, I carefully and silently slip out of my clothes and into bed. With a soft sigh, I close my eyes, thinking about my horrible dream. My Bella would never leave me, she even chose her friends over me, but most of all, and she didn't die.

She's been mine since the day I laid my eyes on her, my everything since I claimed her for the first time. It was dark and all types of sin, and all my fantasies rolled into one.

A few days passed and my patience for Bella to start a conversation, to acknowledge me was wearing thin. Sure, she made comments here and there, but only if I spoke to her first, somewhere in the back of my mind the scenes seemed familiar.

Today was a bad day, Bella was in out room crying, begging me, and asking me why I don't love her as much anymore. Why she wasn't good enough for me to spend time with her, why I was avoiding home.

"Bella, love, I was thinking. I know you are mad at me, but how would you feel going on a date to celebrate our anniversary? Better late than never, right?" My head resting on the door, hands splayed flat supporting me as I try to sooth her woes.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she cries out louder, cutting me deeply.

"Of course I do!" I yell somewhat furious, of course I love her, I will always love her I have always loved her.

"Please Edward, why won't you just come home!" she sobs out; a shatter of something breaking against the wall had me banging on the door.

"BELLA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I yell finally had it with how she is being. She knows better than to break something of mine on purpose. Shouldering the door with all my might it crashes open, causing a loud bang to surround me as it hits the wall.

Bella's shaking form was at the end of the bed, her shoulders shaking violently with her sobs.

"BELLA!" I yell forcefully, demanding her attention.

"BELLA LOOK AT ME!" I scream again, my hands clenching in rage by my side. I stood in front of her as she cried my name repeatedly. With each time it passed her rose colored lips I grew furious a fraction more.

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand raises and swung out to strike her. The scene changed quickly, her form shimmered and disappeared as a bottle of whiskey went through her. The glass shattering as it hit the wall behind the bed, sending glass shards everywhere and amber liquid to spill across the wall and bed.

Looking at the bottle, everything comes back to me: The police knocking at my door, me walking slowly-numbly to the kitchen and grabbing one of the bottles from the cupboard; racing down the stairs I see home videos scattered throughout the lounge, the last one was of Bella in the kitchen laughing at me.

"_I'm sorry to inform you, but we have confirmed that one Miss Isabella Swan was one of the passengers on the flight this morning..."_

The words played over and over again as the room spun around me, collapsing in on me. Blurs of colors and darkness swirl together, mocking me, grasping me as visions of Bella flashed across my eyes as I stumble towards the kitchen. Her cries, her cries, oh God her cries surround me as I try to grasp something, anything to steady myself.

_No, no, no, no, NO!_

I scream into my mind as the walls cave in, my vision darkens and then I'm crashing, falling towards something. Pain consumes me as I fall, Bella's smile, her laugh as I lay staring at nothing.

"I'm coming love, I told you could never leave me," I slur darkly.

Then, a bang sounds in the air, as the world goes black.

* * *

**'Til we meet again. :)**


End file.
